A software engineer typically creates a computer program by developing source code that comprises a set of instructions in one or more programming languages, such as C, C++, Java, Python, Ruby, C #, and Objective C, and converting the source code into executable code that may be executed by a computer system. The software engineer may insert comments into the source code, such as brief descriptions of the logic implemented in the source code, to make it easier for other software engineers to read and understand the source code. Non-technical individuals, however, are typically unable to read the source code or understand the implemented logic even with the embedded comments. As a result, software engineers typically create documentation for the computer program that describes the logic implemented in the computer program in plain language.